Riku Joins the 13 Organs
by Xema088
Summary: There's something weird going on with Organization XIII, and Riku's been sent by the king a a spy.While under cover, he meets someone who nobody knows about.  Takes place during Re:CoM
1. Introduction

**PART 1**

**Ok. Lemme clear a few things up.**

**I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts (sadly) BUT I do own Xema, Lexlen, and Flufie.**

**I tried to keep the characterization of the main characters. In the process, I may or may not have made fun of some of the *ahem*Axel, Vexen, Marluxia, etc *ahem***

**'The 13 Organs' is my nickname for Organization XIII. Why? Just take 'ization' from 'Organiation' and you'll see.**

**This takes place during the events of Re:CoM...kinda. It's in my world, so it's not exactly the same.**

**Riku is MINE for all you crazy fangirls. Just sayin.**

**Xirku is my nickname for Repliku. I just think Repliku is too long for my lazy tounge to say and Xirku (Zirh-kew) sounds funny. ^^**

**Alright I think that's it. BEGIN!**

(basement)

Zexion stood alone in the basement of Castle Oblivion, thinking. Lexeaus soon appeared by his side.

"Any news, Zexion?"

"Why yes...ever since the eight member joined, I've detected a horrible scent."

"We've all dealt with Axel's smell of burnt rubber, Zexion. Anything new?"

"Yes...there's recently been another scent...A new member, perhaps?"

"I see...Any details?"

"I haven't seen this boy yet, but it seems he has silver hair and blue eyes."

"Hm. It seems that someone is trying to steal your look." Lexeaus joked.

Zexion shot up. "Then we shall eliminate him."

lol. Z-man (Zexion) smells ppl.

Hihi...sorry. ON WITH THE STORY!

Meanwhile, upstairs.

Xema sat at a desk dangling a string from her finger when a silver-haired boy walked in.

Sry again...apparently Xema (AKA me) is a receptionist er sumthin. Lol

"Hello and welcome to castle oblivion, home of Organization 13, better know as The Group Of Idiots Who Run Around In Black Dresses, Laugh Out Loud...Or GOIW RAIB D, LOL. Would you like to join the 13 Organs or are you helplessly lost?"

"I'm joining."

Xema looked up at the boy. _He's cute_, she thought. _I just hope he's not a complete idiot like Axel or Vexen._ "Alright. Name, please?"

"Riku"

_Riku_...Xema wrote it down in a small black notebook, then she reached in a drawer and pulled out a black cloak. "According to Almighty Dorkicus, we've got to wear this." She handed it to Riku. "fallow me, please."

Xema led him down one of the many hallways. _My god, he's so calm! _"Roxas, Xion, Lexlen, Me..."

Sorry again. I know Roxas and Xion aren't around in Re: CoM so don't bug me about it. Remember: This is in my brain.

"...Ah!" She entered a room directly across from hers. "Your room. And that..." She pointed to a small black notebook, "...Is your diary. We all need to write in one -who knows why-...oh well. Put on that cloak, get acquainted to your room...I'll wait outside to begin the tour." Closing the door on her way out, she thought _Yes! A sensible boy finally joins!_

Moments later...

Xema led Riku down the many hallways of Castle Oblivion. Past the meeting room, lounge room, balcony...at one dreadful point, though, the eighth organ showed up.

"Hey! You must be the new member! I'm Axel." he threw a hand at the teenager, who reused to take it.

"Axel, this is Riku. Now leave."

"Yeah...think I'll pass. Now -Riku, is it?- I think-"

Xema summoned her weapon, then smacked Axel upside the head.

"Ow!" Axel cried:

"What's all the noise, luv?" the drunken Brit (Luxord) peeked outside the doorway.

Riku leaned over "I think we should leave."

"You're right." Xema grabbed Riku's arm and ran as fast as she could to the end of the first hallway, and entered the last room.

"Xemnas?" she stepped in "We've got a new member!"

END PART 1

**Hope 'cha like! PLEASE would make me all happy 'n' shtuff.**


	2. Decisions and a HeartShaped Moon

**Same info from the intro. I don't own KH, Characterization, 13 Organs, Re:CoM, Riku's mine, Xirku...just to refresh your memory. ^^**

**And we continue with...**

**PART 2**

_In the Basement..._

"Zexion...Isn't that a bit...harsh?"

"We don't need more chaos. Marluxia is trying to overthrow the Organization with his newts, Larxene, and Axel as his minions. Strangely he's winning. Are we really that pathetic?"

Lexeaus was silent.

"You, me, and Vexen are the only ones who can stop him."

"What about the superiors?"

"We don't need them involved. Either way, things are chaotic enough as is. We don't need the new member."

"Who knows? The boy may be of use to us."

"Or he could be of use to Marluxia. It's 3 to 5 as is."

"Do the newts really count?"

"I suppose not...but still. Do you wish to wear pink cloaks and work in a garden all day? We've had enough distractions."

"What if this new member is neutral?"

"...Then I suppose he can stay."

lol. They're loosing to newts. ^^

And we're back upstairs

"Xemnas? Hello?"

Saix turned. "I apologize, Xema, but Xemnas is...busy."

Motioning for Riku to stay put, Xema went to the porch at the far end of the room. The walls had red spray paint used to say "IT'S STILL THERE!" A camera was set up and aimed at the sky, and Xemnas was lay in a chair, sleeping. Xema looked to where the camera was pointed and found the heart-shaped moon.

"I see what you mean." Xema said, finally turning back to Saix. "Well, we have a new member." She returned to the silver-haired boy. "This is Riku.

**Okay, slight inspiration from the KH parody: KingDUMB Hearts. **

**Xemnas: "It's still there...It's still there...Ah! When I blinked my eyes, the moon disappeared! Oh, wait. It's still there..."**

**I love that part**

END PART 2


End file.
